


End Up Here~PhanAU

by BatteredJuliet



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteredJuliet/pseuds/BatteredJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based heavily on 5 Seconds of Summer's song End Up Here.</p>
<p>This is something I wrote for a writing contest. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>~Samm</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here~PhanAU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone that reads this. This is something I wrote for a writing contest on a different platform. I'm posting it here bc it got a great review from my internet friend Kate. Idk if she has a Wattpad or what her user is so..... Wait I lied! That wonderful peach told me what it was! Yay! \^.^/ This is dedicated to her. (Btw from this point on she will be known as my internet wife!) Enjoy reading it!Oh! And I made the cover myself! And like my other Phan, I'm gonna do the quote/song thing.
> 
> QOTS(quote of the story): Discover the best in yourself. ~Unknown
> 
> SOTS(song of the story): End Up Here by 5 Seconds of Summer (duh)
> 
> ~Samm^~^

~Dan~

It was just another boring Friday night until my best friend, Louise, decided to go out “clubbing” as she put it. I don’t know why she was so dead set on it because neither one of us was very good with people and we were both really awkward. However I just decided to go with it. We ended up at this bar called, “Delaney’s Seaturtle”. It was a bit of a weird name but the place seemed pretty cool. It was one giant room. There were stairs and booths to sit at. A few tables were clumped around the booths.The walls were a sort of white that seemed to fade into red with crossing and slashing black lines covering that. The ceiling seemed to have the same pattern and there were reflecting points in it. The lighting was slightly harsh if you looked directly at it but otherwise it was kinda soft. The theme colors appeared to be shades of reds, purples and maybe a hinting of pink. The DJ booth was on the opposite end of the room from the door, bathrooms and bar. The whole thing was very modern with loud, remixed pop music blaring from the speakers so loud I could barely hear myself think.  
I don’t know what possessed Louise to choose this bar of all the others in town. But whatever the reason, she seemed content to down a drink then retreat to the dance floor leaving me to sit at the bar alone sipping my drink and scrolling through Tumblr on my phone.The exact thing I’d be doing if I was home right now. A song came on that wasn’t anything like your typical “club music”. I was really getting into it. It was easy to get the hang of and I found myself nodding along. I knew I’d have to look it up later so I looked for defining lyrics and typed them into the “notes” on my phone. After I’d finished my first drink, Louise popped up by my side and begged me to come dance with her. And being as we’d been friends since high school, I couldn’t say no. The next song that played was just as catchy as the last and I found myself getting into the groove and singing along with my best friend.  
A few hours later, I was lost in the music. Song after song, I danced. I couldn’t seem to find the will to stop. I didn’t know many of the songs that played but that didn’t stop me from singing along at the top of my lungs. Even if it was all autotuned pop music, I was having the time of my life. I’d only had one alcoholic drink since I’d gotten here. Whenever Louise went to get drinks, I just got water. I wasn’t big on getting drunk and not remembering a thing the next day. When “Wild” by Troye Sivan came on I nearly screamed. He was one of my favorites. His coming out video inspired me to come out. I’d known I was gay pretty much my whole life. I was just too afraid to admit it. After seeing that video, I told Louise and she was so supportive. A week after that she helped me tell my parents and brother. They took it really well. I got support wherever I went. Even from my very Catholic grandmother. I was over the moon.  
The whole night was going great until, this guy walked in. And when he did the whole place seemed to go silent and all eyes were on him. When a girl at the bar asked him who he was he just smiled and said, “Trouble.” He was gorgeous. Big, beautiful blue eyes and a permanent smirk. Alabaster skin and jet black hair. He was a model. I was sure of it. And if he wasn’t then he was an angel. Just the sight of him had my head spinning, almost as if I was drunk off my arse. I’d only had one drink so I knew it was impossible for me to be drunk. Somehow in the commotion I’d gotten pushed and shoved up against the wall. I couldn’t take my eyes off him and I sure as hell couldn’t move from where I was pressed to the wall. I’d lost my friend in the crowd and I was nearing a mental breakdown. I was sure I’d pass out if I got any closer to the wall.  
Before I knew what was happening, he was walking over to me. I didn’t have Lou to tell me how I looked or to save me from being too awkward. I hurriedly looked around in an attempt to grab her attention so she could help me out. When I caught sight of her she was sitting at the bar with a curly-haired guy. His light blue-green eyes shimmering in the lights from the club. He was dressed casually in black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and dark blue hoodie. I had a feeling that Lou wasn’t gonna help me. She looked to involved in Curly’s words to help me out.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find “Trouble” standing front of me. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a red and black plaid button up. The top button undone and the collar laying softly on his shoulders. His feet were covered with black and grey DCs. With his right hand held out and a small, shy smile, he silently asked me to dance. That smile made my decision for me and I placed my hand in his. A grin lit up his face and he pulled me from the wall and to the center of the room. I half expected him to want to, well, dance like everyone around us was but he started dancing like an idiot. I couldn’t help but to laugh and join him.  
Three songs later we were jumping around and screaming our own lyrics for the music playing. The third song came to a close and we drifted to the bar to hydrate. I ordered a water because I wasn’t big on drinking. He ordered a Mountain Dew. We sat and talked for what felt like hours. I learned that his name was Phil and had a Master’s Degree in Arts in Video Postproduction with Specialisation in Visual Effects. Phil was working as a graphic designer for a big deal magazine. I learned that he had an older brother and was from a small northern town. We liked a lot of the same things like: music, tv, food, clothing style and so much more. I don’t know how we ended up talking, but we didn’t quit until the bar closed up and they kicked us all out.  
Phil offered to walk home with me and Lou. The guy that she was chatting with turned out to be Phil’s best friend PJ. On the walk he told me that he liked my shirt. I looked down to see what shirt I was wearing. It was my black Kurt Cobain shirt. It showed a black and white photo of Kurt holding a guitar and said “Cobain” down the left side of the shirt. I small smile crossed my face at his compliment. Despite the smile, a faint blush covered my cheeks; I looked down to hide it. The smile was due to the fact that he obviously has good taste in music and that my awkward rush to get out of the house earlier today was not in vain.  
As we got closer to mine and Lou’s apartment, PJ told us that we were nearing his and Phil’s apartment. (A/N: and I know Dan and Phil live together and Louise is married and Phil and PJ don’t live together but for this, that’s how it has to work out.) It was soon decided, after being given “the look” from Lou, that Phil and I were going to head to PJ and Phil’s apartment while Lou and Peej were going to mine.  
When we got there, he unlocked the door and allowed me in first. The interior looked a lot like my last apartment. (A/N: The Manchester one) An awkward silence fell, covering the whole room with an uncomfortable feeling. Because I couldn’t deal with the awkwardness any longer I said, “So music, thoughts?” Which elicited a contagious laugh from this beautiful being. The laughing fit lasted about ten minutes before we calmed. After which conversation seemed to last forever. There was never a moment of silence or awkwardness. I ended up spending the night and taking his bed. Which took a lot of convincing. But after he stated that he’d just sleep in Peej’s room, I finally caved. 

~~~~~~~~~  
After that one night, we swapped numbers and were in constant touch with each other. It was safe to say that we became fast friends. We hung out weekly and I've even made good friends with PJ too. Before I knew it, he was asking me out and I couldn’t say no. I was crushing really hard on him, have been since almost the second he walked into that bar. When we went on our date, people were staring. The waitress thought he was insane. I knew he was out of my league but I didn’t know he was that far out of it. Their thoughts didn’t seem to bother him. He just wave them off and moved on.  
Louise even told me I should lock him down. She was fearful that someone was gonna take him from me. She and I were both hoping he wouldn’t figure out how lame I was and run off. But he never did. In fact, he did the complete opposite of running away. He asked me to be his boyfriend. And of course I said yes. He told me he was here to stay; I believed him. And funny enough, he was.  
He loved “Living On A Prayer” and told me it was ‘our song’.I was pretty sure that we were halfway to Living on a Prayer. I guess you could call me lucky because in the end we’re still together to this very day. And even though I’m an insecure six and he’s a fit ten, he keeps coming back for more. I don’t understand how I lucky I was to marry this walking angel but I did and I wouldn’t change it for anything. And just now tucked our kids into bed. Turning to the love of my life, standing in the doorway of our 4 year old daughter and 5 year old son’s shared room next to me, I muttered, “How did we end up here?”  
~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments are welcome! Vote if you choose. But yeah, bye! (might post more one-shot things later)
> 
> ~Samm^~^


End file.
